Android
Android Attributes: INT 3d6+5 MNT 6d6+15 STR 4d6+15 DEX 4d6+15 STM * SPD 4d6+15 HP: STR x15+25 per level KI: MNT x12+20 (For PL purposes) LP = STR +2 attacks per round. Pick 5 powers at level 1 and one every left after Special Pick if you want to be a Non-Human Based or Human based Android. 1. Androids start with Flight and Discharge. 2. After each level, Androids gain 10 points to add to any attributes. 3. Androids have the equivalent of a built in Scouter, and therefore never learn Ki sense ablities. The scouter has a 150% chance of success. In other words you dont need to roll unless opponent is using Hide Ki. 4. Androids do not have Readable Power levels and therefore cannot be sensed by ki sense or scouters 5. Non-Human based Androids can not be absorbed by Cells. 6. All Non-human based Androids have the power to fire their hands at any enemy. This uses Ki strike, with -1 to Strike. Does power punching damage +SPD/4 and is Shield and Armor Piercing. 7. An android can only be considered to be completely destroyed if the head is destroyed. A android is still alive even if there is only a head remaining. He can talk, think, etc. and can actually move if he moves his jaws right. 8. Androids have the ability to commit suicide by massive explosion. They will only do it if they are about to die or have no hope. It takes 1 minute to and then it releases a blast of 1000*level HP. The planet is destroyed and everything on it, unless the android grabs an enemy and focuses the blast on that enemy. In that case, the explosion does 2000*level HP damage to that enemy and 200*level HP damage to all living creatures within 1000 yards. The Android, amazingly enough, will also die. 9. Infinite Energy models have unlimited STM, and use STR to calculate HP and LP. No powers ever cost ki to use. These models don't channel Ki so they can't get internal ki focusing (bulk-up, etc) or Ki awareness powers. Also they cannot learn or use any Charge Powers including Mega Charge or Charging Aura. Androids have unlimited STM because their reactor constantly produces energy to power them. Androids have unlimited STM because their reactor constantly produces energy to power them. As a result, they never use STM or KI for attacks. They will last forever basically or until all HP is gone. 10. When they go into LPs, they must be repaired. They cannot recover by hospitalization or sleeping. 11 All androids are built with a pair of gold earrings, Whenever the android flicks them, they fire eye beams that do 5d10+2d10 every lvl and it costs no ki. +5 stk. 12. Androids have an internal fusion reactor that produces a constant stream of energy (ki) which most spend quite freely, seeing as how they have effectively unlimited. The androids fusion reactor produces level*10ki per action. Consequentially they cannot get or use charge powers. They can still "charge" an invent by putting the ki they would naturally regenerate*2, into their invent. 13, Because of there lack of having to use stm and KI, and to balance things out, they can only use their Invent technique once per battle. This increases by one every 5 levels. U''nique Powers'' Pick only one at level 1, and none ever again. Barrier: The Android creates a shield around himself that completely blocks a attack. This may only be used once per battle at level 1 and 1 more time each level after that. May only be chosen by an Infinite Energy Models. Hell's Flash: The Android can remove his hands (takes one action to remove and replace) and make his blasts do triple damage. While he has his hands removed, he cannot punch. Also, any ki blast fired with Hell's Flash is -5 to Strike.